1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for capturing coordinate path data from a stylus, and, in particular, to systems for capturing X,Y coordinate path data from a moving stylus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as electronic graphic sketch pads, digitizing tablets, electronic white boards, and copy boards are widely used to capture X,Y coordinate path data from a moving stylus, which is typically manipulated in a path over the X,Y plane by a human user or other stylus manipulator such as a robotic arm. For example, such devices are used for real-time capture of hand-written notes, drawings and sketches, machine tool placement, robotic arm positioning, and sensory feedback for motion training. Such captured data is typically stored in computer memory or provided to a network for mass storage, manipulation, or distribution to participants in a data conference.
Unfortunately, such conventional stylus data capture devices typically require an attached board or fixed frame that serves as a sensing medium and coordinate reference. Further, the board is typically fixed in size at the time of manufacture. The cost of such boards may be comparatively high, and, due to this comparatively high cost, typically provide a maximum useful sensing area of about 6'.times.4'.